


Weather Woes

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair grumbles about the weather and Jim helps him get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Woes

## Weather Woes

by Tiger Moon

Author's webpage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Boys belong to Pet Fly, I just borrow them to play with   
once in a while.   


* * *

Tiger Notes: In every fandom, and in every story arc, I have some kind of a shower scene or two, or three. So this is my shower scene for Sentinel <g>. it was inspired by the hurricane like weather we had the first of the month. Lily says she's going to be afraid to be around another friend and myself when they come to Vancouver in a few months. It seems that this other friend and I get inspired to write when we are in, near, or around water... Maybe that's why I've been writing so much, all this friggen rain. 

Lily Notes: wimper... 

Weather Woes  
Tiger Moon 

He heard Blair muttering and bitching all the way up the stair, so the slamming of the door didn't faze him. 

"I am _so_ not into this weather. Will the rain and the cold ever end?" Blair grumbled as he dumped his backpack and shucked off his jacket. 

Jim looked at his partner, Blair looked like a drowned rat, "Why don't you just take a hot shower?" He tried to suggest. 

"Did you know they closed the Mt Baker Ski area because they had to dig the ski-lifts out of the snow. One of my students told me that." 

Jim knew from experience that Blair wouldn't let this drop until he'd ranted about every one of the lousy weather conditions they had experienced this winter. 

"And that wind. What was up with that? Man it rattled the windows all night, and I don't even want to discuss the fact that it knocked the power out for 6 hours and I had to take a cold shower this morning." 

"So take a hot one now." Jim tried again, hoping to ease Blair's tirade some. 

Not a chance, his partner continued to pace back and forth looking more and more like an unclipped poodle as he ranted about the surf conditions along the coast and the damage the high water had done. As well as, the fact that the meteorologists hadn't seen that the wind formations on the radar were early hurricane patterns until after the fact. Blair moved on to every other weather happening over the past few months that he hated, especially if it had to do with being cold and wet. 

"It's no wonder they talk about people living in the Northwest growing moss. I mean really." Blair grumbled as he made one more pass in front of Jim. When Jim figured Blair was getting close to running out of steam, he stood and grabbed Blair as he made another pass in front of of him. Pulling him close, he held Blair until he felt the tension start to ease. When Blair finally relaxed in his arms he gently kissed his guide's temple. 

"Mmmm..." Blair murmured against Jim's chest. 

"You're cold and wet," Jim ignored the 'no shit' look his guide shot him, "Go take a nice long hot shower and get warmed up." 

"Yeah, maybe," Blair replied, "you're wet too. Join me?" 

Jim smiled, taking Blair's hand he led him to the bathroom. He carefully stripped Blair, piece by piece. Tracing lines down Blair's body as each article of wet clothing was removed and cast aside. When he finally had all of Blair's clothes off he quickly stripped his own clothes off and added them to the growing pile. 

Adjusting the water temperature, they stepped into the streaming water together and closed the curtain behind them. Jim watched as Blair ducked under the streaming water to wet his hair, the muscles in his arms taunt as he raised them to run his hands through his hair. The water streamed down the column of his neck and across his chest, breaking into hundreds of little trails as its path was obstructed by the soft hair, covering Blair's chest. 

When Jim looked up he found Blair was watching him follow the path of water down his body. Blair eyes darkened, almost a midnight blue, he just stood there with his arms still raised, allowing Jim the freedom to do what he willed. Blair's submission increased Jim's arousal. 

Wanting to temper the desire he felt building, Jim grabbed the bottle of shower gel that Blair used and poured some into his hand. Jim rubbed his hands together, building a lather, and began to spread the lather along Blair's shoulders. He took one arm then the other, he soaped each one in turn and placed it on his own shoulder before moving to the other. He could feel the dense muscles in Blair's shoulders under his hands. 

Taking more of the scented shower gel, he continued down Blair's chest, playing in the chest hair swirling in the rich lather. He brushed lightly across the dark nipples, making Blair gasp "Jim" at each pass. 

Jim enjoyed the feeling of the toned abdomen under his hands. Blair hid his body from the world under his baggy clothes and many layers. Jim was humbled sometimes that Blair had shed his layers of camouflage for him. 

He continued down his guide's body, moving his hands to Blair's sides skimming across his hips and down his thighs. Jim crouched and with a fresh supply of shower gel, he began to lather down one leg, not missing a spot on the strong legs under his hands and lifting each foot in turn. 

When he was done, he turned Blair around, and in reverse, repeated the attention he'd lavished on Blair's front on his back. Jim soaped the well-shaped backside and up his the strong back that shouldered much of the burden of the intricacies of living with a Sentinel. 

Blair moaned in appreciation when Jim paused in his lathering to massage a knot or two in his back and growled in frustration when Jim bypassed certain body parts that Blair would have killed to have Jim handle. 

When he finished the cleaning of his guide's body Jim reached for the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into his hand and lathered Blair's hair. Running his fingers through the long curly strands, and massaging Blair's scalp. Backing away Jim allowed Blair to rinse the soap out of his hair before he reached for the conditioner that helped to tame the curls and make them manageable. 

After Jim was sure all of the soap and conditioner had been rinsed away, he turned Blair around and spooned Blair into his body, back to chest. 

Blair sighed as he felt Jim's muscular chest against his back and the strong arms come around his body and hold him in place caressing the soft hair on his chest. It never ceased to amaze him how strong Jim was and yet how tender he could be. He looked down at the strong hands that caressed him and watched as Jim poured some more of the shower gel into his large hands and rubbed it into lather. It was almost surreal to have his own hands on Jim's arms and feel the motion of Jim gently soaping and caressing his most private of areas. 

Jim pulled away as his body began to respond to the gentle washing, he jumped when he heard Jim's voice interrupting the silence of the falling water, "Feel better?" 

"Mmm, much. I still hate the rain though, but it's a nice way to get warm. 

Jim laughed at Blair, "I know Chief," then sobered, "Blair, let's go to bed." 

Blair heard the undisguised desire in Jim's voice and turned in his arms, hugging the bigger man for the first time since he'd stepped into the shower. "Lets." 

Jim reached around Blair and shut the water off just as it was beginning to cool. 

**FINIS**


End file.
